Silverpelt Believes
by FanficTo-A-T
Summary: Silverpelt, the famous name for the starry night for Warriors, was once a real cat! (Disclamer: I don't own Warriors, and I'm pretty sure Silverpelt wasn't actually a cat.) Starclan is dying, and it's up to Silverpelt to save them. I can't think of anything else to say except for R&R! (PS. Sorry for the big blobby paragraph, I'll fix that...)


Silverpelt Believes -Allegiances- Omegaclan Leader- Rockstar- A gray tom with black eyes. Deputy- Wolfhowl- A strong, brave brown tom with tan ears and black eyes. Medicine Cat- Lifeheal- A skilled tan she-cat who memorized every single herb. No Elders. Warriors- Firefur- A wide-shouldered ginger tom with blue eyes and black stripes. Apprentice- Flamepaw Silverpelt- The first cat to believe in Starclan. Omegaclan thinks she's crazy. Her name describes her appearance, with black eyes. Bloodfang- A vicious black tom with bloodstained teeth and red eyes. Apprentice- Killpaw Pelicanbeak- A long-snouted orange she-cat with blue eyes. Cloudstorm- A white tom with gray stripes and gray eyes. Apprentice- Whitepaw Sandwhirl- A tan she-cat with black spots and green eyes. Apprentice- Desertpaw Foxfoot- A red-pawed white tom with purple eyes. Tawnytail- A tawny-colored she-cat with gray eyes. Apprentices- Flamepaw- A ginger tom with brown eyes and brown spots. Whitepaw- A white she-cat with blue eyes. Desertpaw- Tan tom with black eyes and a brown underbelly. Kits- Skykit Badgerkit Bushkit These are the first cats to roam free in the forest. Prologue Silverpaw looked down. "Silverpaw! Silverpaw!" Omegaclan shouted her name. Tawnypaw. Silverpaw's littermate, was already an apprentice. Silverpelt woke up. Starclan had sent her a memory. She flicked her tail, glancing up at the sky. She thanked Starclan and went outside. Rockstar beckoned her over. Tawnytail and Foxfoot was with him. "Wolfhowl wants you for dawn patrol. Make sure no kittypets or rogues have been stealing prey from our territory." Silverpelt dipped her head. "Yes, Rockstar." Foxfoot led them out. Tawnytail whispered in her ear, "Don't start up that fox-dung story about Starclan again, do you hear me? You bothered us on the last patrol." Silverpelt didn't respond and looked away, holding back tears. Starclan needed to send dreams to these nonbelievers. Tawnytail hissed at her. Silverpelt shrank back. "I can't help it! They send me dreams and speak to me." Foxfoot growled. "Mouse dung, you fox-hearted mouse-brain, we follow our leader's orders, not Starclan, Rockstar forbid we did." Silverpelt muttered, "They told me all leaders were given nine lives by them, all except nonbelievers..." Tawnytail and Foxfoot didn't reply. Suddenly, a plump squirrel popped up. In late Leaf-Bare, this was new. Silverpelt easily caught it, killing it with one bite in the neck. Its gray fur clung on Silverpelt's fangs. She used her tongue to lap it off. When all three had caught at least one piece of fresh-kill, they returned to camp, reporting no changes. Silverpelt thanked Starclan for sending them prey, and at sunhigh, she lay in the shade of a tree next to Tawnytail. "I'm sorry you don't agree with Starclan's existence." she meowed. Tawnytail didn't reply, but watched Foxfoot get a vole and walk towards her. "Hi, Foxfoot. Nice catch you made this morning." Foxfoot flicked his tail. "I was impressed of yours and Silverpelt's catches." They talked about various things, changing subjects and laughing now and then. Sharing Tongues ended, and Silverpelt had convinced Tawnytail of at least trying to look at the night sky. There were few stars in it. She supposed the first wild cat who had died was very sad and alone at first. That night, Tawnytail looked up before entering the warriors den. her gaze lingered on the night sky until she closed her eyes. Silverpelt eventually heard her snoring. She fell asleep after a while. "Silverpelt! Help us!" A voice called. "What? Who are you? Hello?" Silverpelt cried. "I can help! Where are you?" The fog was too thick. Where was this place? The voice sounded unfamiliar. Suddenly, a number of cats, about 20, apeared. "Help us!" The biggest one cried. "Help us out of our agony!" Silverpelt screamed. The cats came into view, their eyes replaced with black dents, and dried blood stains were underneath. The remains of crying blood. "We need your help!" They echoed. "Help us! Come see us! Come help us! Come help!" The voices seared into Silverpelt's ears, filling her with fear. "Help us!" Their pelts were blood-stained, and their tails were rotting. "Starclan is dying!" Silverpelt woke up. Starclan... Starclan... Tawnypelt sounded annoyed. "Stop fidgeting. It's almost dawn, might as well stay awake." Silverpelt sat up and wrapped her tail around her paws. Starclan was dying. Stay tuned for more! The next chapters will be released soon! R&R, tell me what you think. Can she save Starclan? Sorry for the gory dream scene... That's why I'm known as FanficTo-A-T, I guess! 


End file.
